


Vampire Bites

by DemonQueenB



Category: DC - Fandom, Red Hood - Fandom, Teen Titans, Titans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jayrae, Raven RedX, Raven Redhood, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonQueenB/pseuds/DemonQueenB
Summary: Raven finds herself in some trouble because of one Jason Todd. Can she help the wayward soul or is he forever cursed?
Relationships: Raven (DCU) & Jason Todd, Raven/ Jason Todd, Raven/ Red Hood, Raven/Red X (DCU)
Comments: 45
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New Fic...Hope you like it....

Chapter 1

She hadn't been overly worried about mission that was given to her. Not really. 

Sure it had been a good 3 years since she had gone on any mission at all, but she was still the powerful daughter of darkness. Magic and monsters were kind of her thing. If anyone could handle something paranormal and demonic, well it was her. 

"Whatever it is," Tim had told her. "It's a magical killing machine. We've only found body parts. They may be that of criminals but that's always the first step with monsters like this one."

Tim had brought her down to the bat cave to explain the situation. She listened carefully, fully planning on taking the job. It was Tim asking her after all. 

"Tim," Dick said walking in. "Why is Raven here? I told you not to ask her! I'm not letting it get her too."

....

Tim had been desperate and Dick was hesitant. But in the end she had taken the job.

Tim was her closest friend and he was desperate. She would do anything to help him. He went to help and back for her. The least she could do was follow the dark sensation she got from the empty car garage she had stumbled upon.  
And she truly had stumbled upon it. She was headed home from a long day at her current job when she felt the aura she had felt around the disposal sites.It was dark and ominous. And like The first time she sensed it she definitely shivered.

....

It was a cold and dark feeling. 

Not quite evil but also not quite good.

She didn't like it. Not at all.

"You were correct Robin," she said to The Red Robin. "It is not human. There is a leftover aura of something dark."

"Raven," Nightwing said. "Can you track it? Whatever it is, it's getting worse. Catwomans noticed several disappearances of prostitutes and the homeless."

"I don't think I will be able to track it," she admitted. "It's a very dim aura but if you two stumble upon this creature then call me immediately."

They both nodded. 

She really did hope they would have the sense to call her immediately. Whatever was lurking in the dark Gotham alleys was worse that the usual fare.  
....  
....

In retrospect she should have called the duo to her location for some back up but something in her gut told her not too.

So she didn't.

She continued walking through the garage. She could sense something there.

Or someone there. Yes it was someone.

The aura was dark and ominous but she knew it wasn't quite a monster. It was something human-like. 

And it was close.

“What are you doing here, Raven?”

The sudden voice made her jump and her hands glow with a defensive power. She looked around her but she was unable to see anyone. That is until he was suddenly jumping down from above her. He landed a few yards away and his aura was screaming danger. 

“Jason,” She said with surprise. 

Surprise at seeing the man in front of her....it had been months since anyone had seen him.

“Everyone thinks you're dead.”

He let out a sarcastic sound.

“Answer my question Raven,” he hissed. “Why are you here?”

Raven was slightly taken aback by his harsh town. She knew that he didn’t particularly like her. He never had. But he was never this cross with her. 

Something was off and something was wrong.

“Dick and Tim are desperate,” she replied. “ You’ve been missing for two months and there have been a surge of disturbing murders.”

Once the words left her mouth, it was like it clicked. She could tell that he knew it too. 

“Jason,” she said worriedly. 

She knew something had happened to the man in front of her. She knew that the possibility of it having been him killing the criminals was high.

She also knew that Jason was not the same. 

Something had happened to him. Something bad. Something that changed his very being. 

Something had changed the man again and worse than the Lazarus pit. 

“Jason,” she said again but with more of a sympathetic tone. “I can tell something happened.”

She saw and felt him become agitated. 

“I know you don't like me,” she continued. “But I can help you.”

His posture changed and so did the air around them. He stood straighter and looked stronger. His face screamed intimidation and anger.

“Oh you definitely will be helping me today,” he said ominously.

Ravens’ eyes widened as he suddenly disappeared, only to reappear behind her.

He grabbed her around the chest and held her tightly. Before she could question him, before she could even so much as blink or scream, he did it. 

He bit her.

Fangs, his fangs, punctured the delicate flesh of her neck. She felt as her blood rushed into his mouth. She felt him lick at it, gulp it down. It was sinful, it was invigorating. It made her shiver and it made her feel like she was on fire.

But mostly it was...it was confusing.

Her breathing came out in huffs and she could feel her face flush. His arms wrapped around her chest tightly as he drank from her body. Her legs almost gave out beneath her but his body held hers up. Masculine grunts of pleasure came from his mouth. Gasps came out of hers. 

She couldn’t quite grasp what was happening. 

Or well.. she could. It was confusing, yes, but it was also obvious.

Jason Todd was a vampire.

And if she didn’t stop him soon. He was going to drain her.

“Jason,” she said trying to clasp at the arm wrapped around her. “Stop.”

He made no move to stop, however. Instead he let his tongue lap at the spilling blood and bit again.

She let out a sound that even she could not quite explain. 

“Jason,” she said again. “You need to stop.”

Again she was met with a tightening arm and more grunts of pleasure. 

She could also feel something else. His pleasure and lust was growing and it was beginning to do odd things to her and her empathic abilities. Things she wasn’t sure she wanted to stop.

“Ja-son,” she said, struggling to keep coherent. 

It was a strange and unexplainable time for the half-demon. Here she was being drained by a vampire in a cold dark parking garage. She felt exhilarated and like she was dying all at once. She felt like she wanted to simultaneously surrender her entire body to the man and cut his head off. 

The last straw was when she felt his hand begin to travel down. At this point she knew it was time to put this to an end.

With a quick delve into her powers, she sent the man flying. 

As he hit the wall, she could sense the storm brewing. Things were about to get ugly. 

................


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

  
  


In the end, Raven had to send him into a wall. It knocked him unconscious and left her with two large cuts on her neck but it did work. She quickly teleported them back to her room after that in hopes of getting them to a safe place.

That was 8 hours ago and now she was currently doing as much research as she possibly could on the topic of Vampires.

There was so much she didn't know.

  
  


First of all there were types of vampires. She wasn't aware of the various vampiric creatures that existed until this point. Sure she knew that there were vampires but she didnt know there were specific types. And there were a lot of types. Now she had to determine which kind Jason was and go from from there.

He wasn't cursed with vampiric tendencies. She found a spell to test that. He wasn't turned into a vampiric monster as she was still alive after that bite and from what she had read,the monster type didn’t leave survivors.

The options were left between being infected with the vampiric virus or having truly been turned by a full pure blooded vampire.

She hoped for the latter as the virus was deadly . But the true turning had no known cure or reversal. So if he was a true turned vampire then there was no going back.

"Retractable fangs," she read to herself.

Apparently retractable fangs could be found in all true vampires but only some viral vampires. It wasn't a 100% sign of true vampirism but overall it was a thing seen more heavily in true vampires. It helped them blend in.

So now she had to check his mouth. She needed to see if his fangs were in or out. She leaned over him and carefully moved his lip up.

No fangs. A good sign.

Before she could remove her finger from his lip, his fangs were in her wrist and his hands were holding her down.

"Jason!" She yelled as she felt him begin to drink from her small (and now horribly painful) wrist. “I swear to Azar if you don't stop, I will send you to another dimension.”

She felt the fangs retract and heard him chuckle. He got off of her and plopped back onto her bed. 

“That’s your favorite threat, isn’t it sunshine,” he said in a mocking manner. 

She scowled at him. 

“It's the most effective threat,” she replied back. 

He chuckled and then took a look at his blood stained hands. He licked them and tossed his head back in pleasure. A gesture Raven found slightly disturbing. 

“You taste so fucking good, what the hell are you made of sunshine?” He said continuing to lick at the blood. 

She shook her head and frowned with disgust.

“Enough of this Jason,” she scolded . “Can you tell me what happened to you and what kind of vampire you are?

  
  


Jason just made himself comfortable, gave her his signature cocky annoying look he seemed to save for her and shrugged. 

Jason Todd did not like her. He never had. 

She had met him when he stole the red x suit and then again through Tim a few years later. From the moment he met her, Todd had decided she was creepy and unlikable. Something about her presence reminding him of the Lazarus pit. It wasn't really her fault that the Lazarus pit was demonic and so was she. In her opinion, he was a gigantic ass about it but he was Tim's brother (adopted or not). She was also the calmer person so she acted as such.

Still, it didn’t mean it didn’t aggravate her.

So to be stuck with him now....

“I don't know,” he said as a reply to his question. “ I just kind of woke up like this. Don’t remember how it happened, when it happened or why it happened. I just remember waking up in an alley seeing a woman getting mugged and then draining the douche who was mugging her.”

Raven let out a huff.

“So now I have to do the rest of the tests,” she whispered. 

In the blink of an eye she was forced against the wall by an irate looking Jason.

“What tests?” He hissed. “ And what the fuck do you mean what kind of vampire am I? Are there more than one kind?”

Raven used her powers to push him away. 

“You really are clueless aren’t you,” she growled out as she walked to her kitchen. 

Jason followed her as she walked to the fridge and fished out an apple.

“Eat this,” she replied.”Can you go out in the sun?”

Jason looked quizzical but took a bite.

“Yes I can go out in the sun but it hurts my eyes and i get sunburned quicker,” he said munching on the apple. “What's the point of the apple?”

Raven let out a sigh of relief.

“Retractable fangs, can eat human food and can withstand the sun,” she began as she started a pot of tea. “All the signs of a true turned vampire. Question is who turned you?”

Jason, who was now standing directly behind her, made a sound of disinterest. 

“I don't care how it happened,” he said to her. “My question is if its reversible.”

Raven turned around and slightly jumped to find him so close to her. A hair's breadth away to be honest. It was uncomfortable.

“Well is it?” He asked, suddenly caging her in. “Tell me demon queen, is this bullshit reversible.” 

She felt a little flushed by his proximity but she pushed it away. 

“Not that I know,” she replied. “But that’s not important right now Jason. Why are you killing innocent prostitutes? And the body parts too. I know this may be difficult but you don't have to go on killing rampages. ”

“What?” He responded. “‘I’ve only been draining muggers and letting them go.”

Raven looked up into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. 

Which wasn't good?

All it could mean is that there was possibly another vampire draining and killing poor souls. 

And a pure blooded vampire was out there too. Which was dangerous. Raven may have only scratched the surface of vampire research but she had done enough to know that pure bloods were dangerous. Very dangerous and if one was out there creating baby vampires. Well, it spelled some extra trouble for the already troubled Gotham.

Raven was so lost in thought that she hadn’t realized Jason had put his hands on her waist and was currently smelling her neck. It wasn’t until he licked her that she snapped out of it.

“What the hell Jason?” She said trying to push him away. 

"You smell so good," he told her.

He was still liking and smelling. She could feel her excitement. Or was that her own...

"It makes me want to fuck you," he said.

Raven felt herself flush at the same time as she reacted by instinct.

These would be weird times 

A weird time indeed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO if you ever followed me on tumblr, you might recognize this as one of my stories from my first blog before I had a mini melt down and deleted everything.....including the art for this! I hope y’all do enjoy it and keep those reviews coming. It is indeed going to get both darker and sexier ;) If this does continue, I might consider some art.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Healing a young vampire was not something she ever even considered as something she would have to do.

But here she was.

"All you had to say was no, you didn't have to hit me so hard. I almost went through that wall," he grumbled as she dragged her hands over his bleeding forehead. "And aren't vampires supposed to have healing powers! This is some next level fucking bullshit."

Raven rolled her eyes.

"First of all,you are basically a baby vampire," she explained. "I'm sure you have plenty of other new abilities that you'll need to learn to use. Second, what in Azars name gave you the thought that it was remotely okay for you to say that..."

Now Jason rolled his eyes at her slightly flushed face.

"I am no baby," he responded arrogantly. "Trust me. And don't pretend like I don't turn you on. I can hear your heartbeat race when I'm near you, among other things."

Raven stopped her healing and thumped him on the head.

"Ow," he yelled ,grabbing her arm. "Oh come on. Don't deny it!"

"You've never liked me and I only tolerate you," she growled. "I'm not having sex with you. Not now and not ever."

Jason grabbed her hand and nipped at her finger, drawing a small trickle of blood. He immediately lapped it up.

"Jason," she growled.

He ignored the growl and kept drinking. She tried to pull away but he held tight.

"This will heal me faster than whatever you're trying to do," he said, pulling away. "Seriously, you taste like Alfreds' cooking."

Raven rolled her eyes but let him finish his snack. Raven shuddered at the thought of her being a snack .

"So sunshine," he said as he laid down on her bed as if he owned it. "Was it tiny Tim or dickie poo that decided to send you after a monster like me."

Raven sat in her meditative position. Eyes still rolling.

"Timothy asked me to help him with something else," she replied. "Running into you was plainly coincidence."

He shrugged from his spot on her bed. 

"Not even the world's greatest detective could figure it out," he mocked. "Ha. They probably haven't even realized I'm missing."

"They most certainly have realized it, " she replied haughtily. "They've searched and searched with no sign of you. Tim thinks your dead and Dick is still searching. Bruce hasn't been the same."

She felt him sort of sober up.

"Well it's better off they think I'm dead," Jason began. " They won't like me as this thing."

Raven frowned and stared at the man. He was sad. She sensed it. He oozed insecurity.

"They'll accept you anyway you are, Jason," she responded. "As long as you're alive they won’t care. I mean they tolerate your annoying arrogant person as it is, what will being a vampire really change much?”

“I’m not alive,” he growled standing up and stalking towards her. “And don't think you know how our so called family works. You dont.” 

It was as if his demeanor had flipped. A second ago he was only slightly annoyed but also enjoying annoying her. Now he was angry and almost predatory. 

His mood swings were part of the side effects of being a new vampire without his creator. She had to tread carefully.

“I’m a fucking walking corpse who’s only source of fucking nutrition is blood,” he growled. “I’m always so fucking hungry and all I’ve been able to do is eat off of the slimiest people because I dont want to hurt anyone who doesn't deserve it! And I was surviving doing that but of course now you’re here to fucking ruin that!”

He had managed to back her into a wall and his presence was terrifying. He was oozing a dark magical aura that sort of paralyzed her in fear. 

Her, the daughter of darkness, was afraid of a baby vampire.But with good reason. Her research made her aware of the fact that young vampires who weren’t being cared for by their maker were dangerous and unpredictable.

So when he used his strong body to push her up and against the wall, she was shocked. When he pierced her neck with his fangs she was less shocked. 

She let out a single gasp of pain and tried to claw at his back. That was futile as he was now completely acting on instinct , vampire instinct. One hand was behind her head, maneuvering it to allow him to drink, the other hand was picking her up.He was moving them towards her bed and as much as she wanted to stop him, she couldn’t quite. 

He plopped her onto her mattress and placed himself on top of her, continuing to suck her blood up like it was some sort of delicacy. 

Which she supposed it was.

At this point her arms were digging into his hair and her legs were wrapped around his waist and her heels digging into his calves in hopes of getting him to snap out of it. 

It wasn’t working and now she was becoming dizzy. 

Suddenly he unlatched from her neck and raised himself up.

His eyes were a blood red color and he looked possessed. Blood dripping from his mouth, pale skin, glowing red eyes. He made a terrifying site. 

He was dangerous , she was afraid, but his lust and hunger dripped off her and part of her was excited too.

It was her demonic heritage acting on instinct. But never had it been so strong. She had met other demons and magical creatures that would catch her demonic sides attention, but none had ever made her feel like Jason did.

Was it because he was handsome? Raven didnt think of herself as being one to fall for a handsome rugged face but looking at him now....

Maybe it was because it was Jason. She had a history with the man. A history full of contempt and annoyance, sure, but a history none the less. 

Was it because he was a vampire?

She had never met a vampire before. Maybe it was the magic.

A warm pair of lips touched hers, bringing her out of her thoughts. She expected them to be cold, Jason's lips, but they were actually very warm and inviting. 

She felt her body instinctively lean in to deepen the kiss. Her rational side was saying keep kissing him, it was nice. Her less rational, more demonic side wanted to flip them over and take control. 

She felt her shirt be pushed up and her breasts get exposed and that’s when the realization hit her. She was on a bed with a vampiric Jason Todd beginning to feel her up. His hands were already groping and pinching and as much as her body was saying yes, her mind knew better.

“Jason,” she said, grabbing the hand that was straying lower. “Stop.”

She said this with as much ferocity as she could muster and it seemed to work. His hand suddenly stopped and the once red eyes went back to their tealish green color. 

He took a breath and pulled back both his hands.

“What just happened?” He asked, running his fingers through his hair. “I mean, I know what just happened, but why did it happen?”

She sat up and covered herself. She then took her own deep breath and said her mantra. 

“We let our instincts and impulses take over,” she admitted after calming down. “My demonic one's and your vampiric one's. We need to be careful going forward.”

“Agreed,” he said standing up. “It's too early for this.”

Raven glared at the man and he just winked. 

He could be a clown sometimes. 

But one thing was for sure. These mood swings of his were going to lead to something.

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few days had passed and so far things had not seemed to change. Raven was frustrated. Jason didn't really seem to care 

He let out a small cackle and just leaned back onto his seat.

“What did you learn today, sunshine?” He asked her taking a bite from an apple he had stolen from her. 

Raven sighed.

She had learned quite a few things. Some good and some not so good. 

“You can survive off human food but without blood you’ll become malnourished,” she began. “ There are more vampires in this city. I found a tracking spell.”

She paused for a second. Another thing she had found out was the creation of turned vampires. It wasn't a completely tortuous thing. Not really no. It was more intimate than anything. Turners were supposed to be like parents, caregivers. 

And that spelled trouble.

“What do we need a tracking spell for?” Jason said with a frown on his face. “Personally, I dont want to be around anymore asshole bloodsuckers.”

“You are an asshole bloodsucker, Jason,” she said. “And I dont know if you’ve forgotten but there is another more unstable turned baby vampire out there. Tim’s kept me updated and so far there have been 6 more killings. Escalated killings as well, its not just petty criminals anymore, there was a civilian death. .”

Jason sighed.

Raven could tell he was already hesitant and she was probably about to make matters worse for the young man.

“We need to tell someone about you,” she said. 

She felt his mood sour in the most darkest of ways.

“Absolutely not,” he said standing up and walking towards her.

Raven knew this was about to be a small battle of dominance. He was fueled by his new vampiric instinct and she was going to have fight fire with fire, or in this case assert her dominance via her demonic side.

He came up to her in a menacing manner but she stood up as tall and as menacing as she could herself.

“Don’t think for a second that you are going to go blabbing your pretty little mouth to Tim or Dick!” He said glaring down at her. 

She used her powers to levitate to eye level with him.

“You have absolutely no choice,” she said with a forceful (and slightly demonic tone). “This isn’t just about you and if you try to run, I will find you.”

She knew it was harsh but she also knew it was the best way. He, however, was not buying into it.

And she made him angry.

Suddenly she was pushed back into a wall with his hand around her neck. 

“Oh look at little miss big shot over here,” he growled ferociously. “You think using your creepy little goth girl powers is going to scare me? You have another fucking thing coming.”

She twitched slightly when his hands and arms were now wrapping around her body and his fangs were puncturing her neck. She huffed and let him get his fill, it would calm him down. After a minute or so of him drinking her like she was a freaking fruity smoothie, she pushed him back with her power.

“Are you finished with your little tantrum?” She said in a slightly more condenscending way than was she had meant. 

He lunged at her and she knew she had to bring out the big guns.

...

Jason was shocked when he was suddenly being grabbed by tendrils of dark energy and forced down onto his knees in a defeated manner. Raven was floating above him, four red eyes in place of her usual purple and a presence so dark and demanding that he was sort of frozen in obedience. 

No, he defeinetely was frozen in obedience. If she said jump off a cliff he would do so. He had never met a more authoritative figure and that included Batman. 

“That is enough,” she said with the most ferocity he had ever heard.

Her voice was raspy and scary. It was kind of cute in a terrifying way since she was still only about 5 feet tall. And yet somehow he felt himself looking down and nodding his head at the small demon.

“Yes,” he said looking down. “I’m sorry.”

The tendrils released him and she was back to being her normal self. 

“We will tell someone,” she said again. 

He didn’t really want to but at this point he didn’t feel like he could deny her. 

“I don't want Tim or dick or especially Bruce knowing,” he mumbled.

“Well do you have anyone else in mind then?”

He sat there for a few seconds in thought. Then suddenly the perfect person came to mind.

“I’ve got an idea,” he said.

Maybe things wouldn’t be so bad.

...........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Chapter 4
> 
> Who do y’all think its gonna be? This chapters a shorty and hoping to get another chapter out soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jason heard the door open from the other room. The smell of a new person immediately hitting his senses. 

He had to breathe to calm down.

“Thank you for coming on such a late notice, Mr. Pennyworth,” he heard Raven say. 

“Its of no trouble Miss Raven and please call me Alfred,” he heard the old butler reply. 

Jason let the breath he was holding flow out. Tonight had to go okay and that depended on how he acted.

Alfred was his only choice. He trusted the man and knew he would be a good neutral party. 

But he was still worried. His new and overwhelming vampiric instincts just saw Alfred as a food source and he found it difficult to control the urges. Still he held back. He was not going to hurt Alfred.

“Of course Alfred,” he heard Raven say. “I know its strange for me to call you for anything and what I’m about to tell you , its very important that you keep it a secret. I cannot stress that enough.”

“I am happy to help Miss Raven, but I must know what is so urgent and secretive that you've come to me?”

Jason knew that was his cue.

He walked out and immediately into the room.

“It's because of me,” he announced. “Hey Alfred....”

......

Raven watched as Alfreds face both lit up and became a strange relieved look.

“Master Jason!” He said bringing the man into a hug. 

She could see Jason tense and felt his mood shift into something more dangerous but he brought it back in. She let out a small sigh of relief. 

"Master Jason," Alfred said as he released him. "We have all been so worried. Where have you been?"

Jason frowned. 

"A long story," he replied. "But that's not the point. We need your help Alfred. And I need you to keep me a secret. From everyone."

Alfred looked shocked and hesitant. Jason led him to her small kitchen bar and had him sit down. 

“Master Jason what is going on?” He asked. “Why must we keep you a secret? Everyone is so worried.”

Jason looked to her and she nodded. 

“Alfred,” she began. “Whats happened to Jason is sensitive and must be kept a secret. Just understand that he is alive and wants to stay a secret for everyone’s safety. But we need a third contact point and he trusts you as that.”

Alfred nodded.

“Does this have anything to do with Master Tims mission?” He asked them. 

“Possibly,” she replied. “That’s why we need a liason just in case something happens. Can you do this for us?”

“Of course,” he said with a nod. “You can count on me Master Jason, Miss Raven but I must say, I'll need a tad more information. How about we chat over some tea?”

Jason nodded and the three began to set up a game plan. A few hours and a whole dinner later, Alfred was informed and ready to go.

“Thank you for cooking, Alfred,” she said as the man began to head out. “It was lovely.”

“Nothing like good ol Alfreds cooking,” Jason said. 

“If you need anything else don't hesitate to ask. But I must say that be aware, this secret won't always stay secret master Jason. Master Bruce and Master Tim will find out somehow . I will keep my word but you need to know this.."

Jason nodded and shook the man's hand.

" We'll deal with it when it comes to that. Stay safe Al. It was great seeing you again."

The butler nodded and went on his way.

....

Raven noticed that as soon as Alfred walked out that door, Jason let out a deep breath. She could tell that he had struggled to hold back his new found instincts but he had managed to do it. 

"You did a great job," she said as she walked to him. 

She was expecting him to reply with some sort of sarcastic remark but wasn't too shocked when she roughly pushed to the nearest wall and his fangs were in her neck.

"Jason," she said with a gasp. " We've talked about this." 

He huffed and kept drinking.She felt her head stretch back on its own , as if to give him more access.

As much as she didn't like the man handling, The actual bite was a different story. 

The feeling of the penetration of his fangs, the licking, the drinking.....

It was exhilarating. She always found herself struggling to push him away so she let him have his fill but when his hands started to wander. That’s when she pushed away.

"We've talked about this Jason," she scolded. "Controll your urges."

He rolled his eyes and sauntered over the sofa where he plopped down.

"I will if you will," he replied. "You get turned on, don't deny it, it doesn't just affect me ...."

She shook her head and then conjured a towel to wipe down her bloody neck.

"Then maybe we should find you another food source."

Raven knew that would trigger his instincts and wasn't surpised when he jumped up and was immediately teying to back her to a wall.

She stopped him before he could but now he was glaring at her.

"You want to go out there and pick unsuspecting park joggers then?" He hissed. "Or go back to eating my way through gotham worst of the worst?"

She rolled her eyes and walked up to him.

"Calm down Jason ," she berated. "Don't be so dramatic. Just don't grab my ass unless I say it's okay." 

He smirked and it the aura behind it made her insides flutter.

"If you just let me get a taste of th..."

He was stopped by a thwap on his head by a large tome.

"Ouch" he whined while picking up the book. " I'll ask when your in a better mood. Better yet , if you ask I'm always available." 

Raven rolled her eyes and was about to make a snarky comment when her communicator went off. 

“Duty calls,” she said to him. 

She summoned her cloak and looked to see where she was needed.

“I may be out late,” she informed her roommate. “Don't wait up.”

Jason walked up to her and grabbed her arm, which surprised her.

“Who called you?” He asked her. 

He had a serious look on his face and she could feel his anxiety. This was the first time she had been called away in a while. Most of her time had been spent with him, so it was understandable that he was a bit weary of being away. 

“Tim,” she replied. “Don't be so worried. I will return and if I don't, Alfred knows you're here now. That was the point of bringing him into this.”

He still frowned but eventually let her go. 

“Just be careful...”

She felt herself hold back a small smile. 

“I will.”

............

It took her but a moment to reach the meeting spot with Red Robin. When she stepped out of her portal, he was waiting, eyes glued to his communicator. He was very much in serious mode.

“Hey,” he said without looking up. “Sorry to call you so randomly but I think I might know a possible place where these things might strike next.”

TIm looked tired much to her dismay. 

He had always been obsessive when there was something that confused him. And this definitely confused the young man.

“Tim,” she said, pushing down the communicator. “You’re doing it again. The obsessing over every little detail...”

He frowned and sighed. Never a good sign with him. 

“I’m just worried,” he admitted. “These things have killed fourteen more homeless people and 5 more prostitutes. I’m afraid they’re going to hurt a civilian or even a kid. So yeah, I’m obsessing.”

She shook her head but said nothing.

“I think we should hang around the downtown alleyways,” he began . “Protect the people in the area. If we have to fight these monsters, then we will.”

Raven wished she could tell him about the monsters but even she knew that the amount of information she had was minimal and would only get his hopes up. That could be dangerously distracting for Tim.

Plus she promised Jason.

“Does Dick know about your little plan tonight?” She asked him.

“No,” he replied. “And we aren’t telling him. You and I have to handle this Rae.”

She shook her head.

“Fine,” she reluctantly said. “I'll go but only because I don't want you getting hurt...”

Or eaten.

“Thanks Rae,” he replied. “Let me get suited up.”

She nodded and prepared herself for a rough night.

........

End Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

C6

In retrospect, she should have found any excuse to make Tim change his mind. 

But it was too late for that now.

Now they were in danger and she knew it.

Somehow they were at one of those old dark and grungy abandoned buildings that Gotham seemed to manifest every few days. The moment they stepped into the area Raven felt the same presence that Jason gave off. 

Only there were multiple and they weren't as stable. 

Scratch that, they weren't stable at all.

They were worse than Jason when she first found him. Jason was dangerous at that time. He still was. And whomever was here was worse and far more dangerous. 

"Robin," she whispered. "I don't like this. We need to go."

Red Robin nodded. She could feel the anxiety he felt. He knew that something wasn't right too.

"Okay lets go," he said as he grabbed her hand.

He was about to lead her out when the few remaining lights went off.

Immediately she let her power envelop her hands, giving them some light.

"Now now," a deep voice said from behind them. "Why so soon? You two just got here." 

Raven knew she had two choices. Use her powers to get them away or to stand and fight.

But something in her gut told her that if they left, the vampires were going to kill more people in search of them. It was the way he was looking at her that told her.

There were three of them. All three were men. All around their late 20s early 30s. All three were beyond deranged and dangerous but it was the middle man that worried her the most. 

He was a handsome man with black hair and was taller and much more built than the other two men. The obvious ring leader.

And while the other two were obvious cronies following this man's lead. He was smarter. The other two didn't sense anything about her but he did. Whatever it was that Jason sensed from her, he sensed but even more so.

He was stronger than Jason too and that was worrying. 

But she was much stronger than Jason so there was that.

"Who are you?" Red Robin asked.

He was clutching her hand tightly. He was thinking what she was about the chance at a safe escape. That there wasn't one.

"I am just a hungry man," he replied. "We all are."

He motioned to the other two men who both then bared their fangs.

Robin clutched tighter and nearly yanked her behind him.

"You three are the ones committing the murders," he said. "What are you?"

Raven frowned. Red had to have some inkling of an idea to what they were.

"Not very bright are you birdie boy," one of the other men mocked. 

Red Robin was smart enough not to engage with the vampire but she knew they were still in deep trouble.

"Don't be so rude Smith," the leader said. "Wouldn't want to scare off our dinner."

He said that while looking directly at her. She scowled. But that did tell her one thing....

He was underestimating her.

"Why are we waiting on Dosei?" The other man whined. "Just let us."

Raven at this point was trying to pull Red back. She needed to take them down but with there being three she wasn't sure she could handle them. One on one sure but all three...And then if they had a special power like Jason did with his teleporting. It would be harder to keep Red Robin safe.

"Be patient Adam," the vampire named Dosei continued. "You know I enjoy playing a bit first. I'm not you two who just drain and dump. You two can have Red Robin, the pretty girl is mine."

The other two vampires looked like they were about to whine but she had enough.

"You talk about us like we aren't here," she said, yanking her hand out of Reds. "News flash , you aren't going to win this."

She knew she was baiting but she needed to see what they were dealing with.

She was fairly sure she could take down at least two of them. Not easily but still doable. But something told her there was more to this.

For new vampires to be created was rare. For there to be four. She didn't know a lot on vampire politics but she knew this wasn't right 

She had to dig deeper.

"Oh honey," the leader said, baring his teeth now. "I don't really care. It's 4 against 1 and even though I can smell your power, how are you going to be able to focus when everyone is against you."

She felt confused. She wondered what he meant by four against one but then she was suddenly smacked against the head.

She landed on the ground with an oof and was barely able to avoid Red Robins bo staff.

Shit.

........

Jason felt a strange sensation. A bad sensation.

Raven had been gone for a few hours now and all he could feel was worry for her. 

He thought it was fairly normal at first. She was a heroine who was with a hero who was just looking for trouble.

But suddenly it felt worse. Like she was in actual danger . 

He wasn't sure if this was some sort of magical connection they shared now but all he knew is he needed to make sure she was safe and if she wasn't that he could help her.

She was an amazingly powerful woman but if she needed even a fraction of assistance then he would be there.

But how. He didn't want to be seen by Tim or Dick.

How could he be covert 

Suddenly a bulb lit up. He knew what he could do.

...

Raven could indeed handle the two lackey vampires but to use Red Robin against her was proving her downfall. Eberytime she thought she had then subdued Red Robin would strike her or worse get himself in mortal danger.

And the leader vampire was now out of her eye sight which was not good.

She was in over her head now. Red Robin was actively trying to hurt her and himself so half of her power was being spent on holding him down and trying to reach him with their bond. Her other focus was keeping the two lackey vampires back.

She was succeeding but the presence behind her told her that things were about to go south.

"You're Raven right," Dosei said from behind her. "You used to be one of those Teen Titans but here you are all grown up."

He was directly behind her. He was as tall as Jason which was intimidating. Still, she couldn't lose focus on Red Robin.

The vampires were trying to make him hurt himself and nothing she did would snap him out nor knock him out. So she had to hold him down.

"What if I just took you home?" Dosei continued. "You aren't like those prostitutes we have to drink. No. You are much better. You are quality. If you come with me I'll set him free and call them off. How about it?"

Still holding onto all three other men, she turned around.

"No," she said plain as day. "You're still underestimating me. You think I can't take you down. I'm going easy on you."

He smirked. 

“I believe you,” he said. “But you have no choice. Going easy on me means going easy on your friend ."

She didn't disagree but if she could scare him enough, maybe she could distract him.

She let her demonic side show itself. If she could dominate over Jason, then he shouldn’t be too bad. But she ran that chance of losing control herself. It was one thing using her demonic side to scare her friend into listening. It was another thing to actually use it to protect people.

Especially around vampires. Being around Jason did things to her other half. Who's to say this man wasn't the same.

And to make matters worse, he seemed more resilient. He seemed older and more experienced. 

Still maybe she could scare him.

“Oooh,” he said. “Lovely.”

Things didn't go the way she thought they would when he lunged. She did manage to feel his control over Red Robin so she immediately tried to get him to safety and take down the other two vampires.

She was strong and she managed that feet. Robin and the two other men went down but so did she when Dosei struck her.

She fought back and was able to keep him away but he was faster and more agile than she gave him credit.

“Who underestimated who?” He said striking her. 

She felt blood fall from her nose and she knew at that moment things were going even more sour. Something in the air, in the conscious vampire, shifted.

He went from level 10 danger to level 100 .

His eyes turned to that dangerous red. His fangs seemed to glisten. He had blood on his hand and he brought to his mouth for a taste.

"What are you?" He said taking a step. 

She let her power engulf her hands again.

"It doesn't matter what I am," she replied. "Don't take a step further."

He shook his head and looked like he was about to lunge again but suddenly stopped and turned around.

She looked behind him as she felt it too but before anything could be said or done he was being kicked out of the way.

Seemingly coming out from nowhere was Red X.

He began to fight the leader and she took that moment to get to Red Robin.

.....

Jason wasn't surprised by the fact that she was fighting some vampires but he was definitely annoyed that they were losing.

But then again, This dude was dangerous. He could tell right away that he was stronger.

Not stronger than Raven but she was worried about Tim and that distracted her. 

"Oh so i guess I have another little brother," he said with an annoyed smirk. "Here to save our pretty friend over there." 

He didn't let that distract him and only continued the attack. 

"Oh you're faster than our two other brothers but you're new," he taunted getting some hits in. "Young. You might be on the stronger side but not stronger than me."

He was going to retaliate but suddenly he felt his body jerk to a stop. 

....

Raven knelt next to Red Robin and analyzed his injuries. He was a bit beat up but would be okay.

"Azarath metrion zinthos," she chanted, waking him up.

He shot up and she had to calm him down.

"Robin," she said, putting a hand on his chest.

"Raven what?" He said breathing in and out. "What happened? Wait is that Red-X?"

She turned to look at Jason in the suit fighting Dosei.

She nodded at Robins question.

"I have no explanation for this," she said. "He just showed up. Now get up, we need to help him."

He nodded. However before she could do more, she heard the other two men start to come to and Red X suddenly seemed paralyzed.

Having to act quickly she used her powers to stop the two vampires and shield Red Robin but the leader dodged her attacks.

"What are you doing to him?" She hissed looking at Dosei.

The vampire in question snarled.

"You aren't in any position to ask any questions black bird," he hissed.

He was angry now and she guessed it was because Jason was struggling against him and whatever power the man had wasn't holding how he wanted it to. 

She was going to retort but the presence of others alerted her and him.

"It's been a blast," he continued. "And you and I will be seeing each other again but I've got to dash."

With that he ran away with amazing speed. Red-X fell to his knees with a thump but quickly regained his stature.

"Gotta be running too, kids," he said with a salute. "Was nice seeing ya, bird boy and sunshine. "

With that he disappeared in a flash.

Raven looked to Red Robin who sat looking confused. 

Soon they were joined by Batman and Nightwing. 

"Is everyone okay," Nigntwing asked. 

She nodded and motioned to the two vampires she was holding down.

"What just happened?" Robin asked.

"I have no idea," she responded.

But she had an inkling and was definitely questioning Jason later tonight. First things first was doing something with her two prisoners.

. ....

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was longer! I've fortunately or unfortunately have gotten more inspiration for this fiction! Been watching anime and manga i shouldnt and got some true blood and twilight vibes. Makes me want to work on this story even more.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"You're off this mission," the loud and intimidating voice of batman, commanded.

He was mostly talking to Tim but she knew if he was off then she was off. She wasn't at all broken up about it.

Tim on the other hand did not look at all pleased. 

"You don't control me Bruce!" He replied , more like yelled, back. 

Batman grimaced and then looked towards her, causing her to internally flinch. 

"You saw what those were, did you not Raven?" He asked. "Do you think either of you are qualified to take on vampires?"

Raven knew she was but she didn't really want Tim involved. She hated having to do this but...

"Tim he's right," she said as she turned to Tim. "I think we need to let the league handle this. They have Constantine and Zatanna. They're better suited than we are, Tim. "

Tim looked or more like glared at her and then abruptly turned and left. She frowned. 

"I'll talk to him Raven," it was Dick. "You head home. It's been a long day. "

Raven sighed and nodded. 

She knew Tim would calm down but she wasn't sure how Jason was going to be when she returned home.

She guessed she could only headout. 

.... 

Jason tapped his foot in both annoyance and worry. Although he didn't really want to admit the second one. He didn't want to admit he was worried about Raven. 

But he was. 

It had been hours and she still wasn't back. 

He wondered if she was okay and shook his head. She had to be okay.

He stood up, intentions being to call Alfred when he felt her presence and then she was popping out of a portal. 

She looked pretty normal. Not hurt, not exhausted. Just another day.

He scowled.

"Took you long enough," he said walking up to her. 

She frowned and rolled her eyes then immediately walked past him.

"Batman wanted to personally kick me and Tim off the mission," she replied as she opened up her laptop. 

Jason's eyebrows raised. 

"Timmy must've not liked that," he replied. "Did you two actually agree?"

"Yes," she replied. "But I only agreed to keep Tim safe. You and I have our own mission."

"Fat lot that's done, us. This supposed mission of yours. "

She turned to him with a glare of her own. 

"You're in a bad mood," she huffed. "What's gotten into you?"

He huffed back and then plopped down on her couch. 

"Nothing," he replied. "Just get onto the next part of your so-called mission and let me eat."

"Make yourself a sandwich you jerk," she replied slamming her book shut. "I can do this mission myself. I'm sure there won't be too many vampires in the location. "

....

She wasn't kidding about being able to do this herself but she wasn't going too. 

But Jason was being an ass and she didn't feel like putting up with him. She stood up intent on getting some rest but she wasn't surprised when Jason stopped her. He had a slightly guilty look on his face but mostly he was annoyed.

"Stop bullshitting and just tell me your plan."

She rolled her eyes.

"I found a spell that can help locate vampires and may have found a hot spot," she began. "I was planning on going tonight after some sleep."

"So Bruce tells you to stay away and decide to go head first. You spend too much time with Tim and Dick."

She looked at him now annoyed herself. 

"Do you not want my help?" She began. "Have you decided you'd like to be a vampire forever?" 

He growled and grabbed her arm.

"No but this could be dangerous," he hissed. 

"The majority of things I get into can be dangerous," she snapped. "But I can't sit and do nothing. There are more of these vampires popping out of nowhere and obviously whomever Batman puts in charge, my guess Constantine, isn't going to go about this in a way that is conducive to helping you. We need to get to the bottom of this in our own ways. "

Jason found it difficult to respond. She was right. 

It was in his best interest to follow their own lead. 

He just....

He just didn't know what they were up against. 

"Here," she said, handing her wrist. "Just do it."

He nodded , took the wrist and took a bite. 

He drank her blood, relishing in the taste. 

She was so sweet and filling. But even then he never felt like it was enough. He wanted to consume all of her but also have her forever. 

...

He lapped at the blood coming from the now healing puncture wounds. He didn't let a single drop go to waste. 

She felt herself flush as he began to lick up her arm. 

His lust was starting to grow and before she knew it, his lips were at her neck. 

But he didn't bite like she expected. 

"Jason," she said with a gasp. 

Instead of biting, he was placing opened mouth kisses.

She felt her own open slightly in response. 

His hand had found its way between her legs as well but she pushed it away.

"Jason," she said pulling completely away. "Don't let your lust control you. You don't really like me, remember. Don't let your vampire instincts trick you into thinking you do."

.....

Jason huffed at her words.

As much as that made sense, something in his gut, his real gut, told him that the way he felt about her wasn't a vampire side effect.

Sure, he found her creepy and reminiscent of the Lazarus pits before but now.....

Well she was always around now and j  
He was getting to know her. He pulled back and looked straight at her face. She was also beautiful. She always had been.

"Easier said than done," he replied. "Personally I think you fight it too much but I'll respect your wishes."

And he would always stop if she said stop. Even if he wanted to kiss her. 

Everywhere. 

"How gentlemen like," she replied sarcastically. "The bare minimum. "

He rolled his eyes. 

"So what is this plan of yours?"

......

End


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been so excited to get to this chapter . But fair warning about this fic now.  
> This is a fantasy fic. It is my personal vampire fantasy fic. I love vampires. I love the robins, I love Raven. I am writing mainly for my own pleasure and it will be what I want it to be. 
> 
> From here on out its gonna get darker,smuttier, probably more intense and most importantly more dramatic. And I am so excited to write my characters. 
> 
> This will not be for the light hearted. 
> 
> Readers beware.

Chapter 8

The area wasn’t as warded as she expected it to be. She could sense that not everyone was human but that’s what bothered her. There were humans around and about as if it was just a normal hotel.

None the wiser to the fact that the hotel and bar , the famous hotel and bar down in the fancier parts of metropolis, was a vampire hot spot. 

The mixing of human and vampire made it feel like a hunting ground. She really hoped that the vampires she was going to face had some form of civility and law. She didn’t need to be putting herself in a predator vs prey situation. 

To her side she could tell Jason was also on edge. He could also sense all the vampires around them but the coming and going of humans was bothering him too.

“So many of them smell like blood,” he said, grasping her wrist. “And sex. Do you think they’re ...you know.”

Toys and food for the vampires is what he was getting at and she figured they were too. 

“I guess the vampire world isn’t as secret as we thought it was,” Jason added.

“No it is ,” she replied. “They all remember the sex. The woman and men coming out are most definitely feeling....satisfied but there is something magical about their feelings and I don't mean in a good way. It's like their memories are altered. “

Jason frowned.

“So I guess we're going in then,” he said as they got to the door.. 

The hotel was called the Le Sang Magnifique which Raven found a bit cringey but she supposed it was a calling card.

“I made the reservations,” she replied. “And paid for two nights, so yes we are going in.”

“Raven,” he said, grasping her wrist tighter. “I just don't want you to get hurt. If that other vampire could sense you, then they can too.”

“Have you been able to sense me today?” She asked him. “Go ahead and try it. Differentiate my scent from the rest of the people around us.”

She watched as he focused on doing just that but then he became confused.

“What did you do?” He asked.

“I am magical,” she reminded him. “Lets just go in.”

“They’re going to sense me,” he continued. 

“Yes.”

He frowned at her reply but walked in anyway. 

...

Once inside she found herself marveling at the opulence of the hotel. She now understood why it was almost two thousand dollars a night. She had dip into her emergency funds for this and while she didnt really think any hotel would be worth it, just seeing this place had her seeing why it was so expensive.

If it weren’t a mission, she might have enjoyed this. That and the fact that she could smell blood and sense the place was running with vampires made this a different experience. 

Something she knew was going to bring trouble.

“We’re gonna go to the bar tonight,” she said as they began unpacking their belongings. “That’s where I sense the most vampire activity coming from. “

Jason nodded in agreement. 

“I guess that suit you made me buy was a necessity,” he said as he began to strip. 

She rolled her eyes and turned away. She heard him chuckle.

“Oh come on princess,” he teased. “Don't be shy.”

She shook her head and took her own new dress, another hundred dollars spent for this extravagant missi9on , and moved onto the bathroom.

Once inside she took a deep breath. She had an ominous feeling about this place. For obvious reasons, but still, it threw her and her powers off. She just hoped her spell could hold her off until she got some answers about the possible pure blood vampire being a menace in Gotham.

She’d travelled so far away for this one mission. She had to lie to both Tim and Dick about why she had to go to Metropolis. Tim seemed very suspicious but once she convinced Dick it was for school then Dick convinced Tim. 

She desperately wanted to keep Tim out of this. He had a penchant for trouble and a penchant to butt in where he wasn't wanted. All of that was made worse with the fact that he was overall an amazing detective. 

She knew he wasn't going to let any of this go and if she didn't nip this in the bud before then, he would get involved. 

She signed again and put on the dress, curled her hair and put on the lightest hint of makeup.

This place was too...fancy not to. 

“Ready?” Jason asked as she walked out. 

“Yes,” she replied. “Lets go and mingle. Try to listen to things that sound suspicious but don't be too suspicious. I dont know what sort of vampire etiquette we will be facing but something tells me there’s a hierarchy and something else tells me that you aren’t high on that totem pole and that I’m not going to be welcomed as a human. If they ask, I dont know you’re a vampire. We jsut met and you just want to use me for sex.”

“Is that what you have planned for later,” he said with a wink.

She huffed and smacked him. 

He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her to the wall. 

It wasn’t a malicious act. It was quite playful actually. He had a cocky grin on his face and his fangs were out.

“Come on,” he said. “One little taste before we go out.”

The way he said taste sent a shiver down her spine and she wasn't completely sure if he meant her blood or something else.

“If it will calm your randy ass down then okay,” she replied. “Just dont let any spill. 

He rolled his eyes and then his fangs were deep in her neck. 

She was used to the pain of the punctures and his wandering hands by now but for some reason, something about this place seemed to bring out a more vicious and rough nature in him which was evident by the fact that his hands were already on her thighs, a bruising grip. But he was gulping down her blood without spilling a drop. 

“Enough Jason,” she said using her powers to gently push him back. 

She healed her wounds quickly and cleaned the area and an idea came to her. 

“Try to erase my memory,” she told him. “Or try to charm me. I want to see if you can do it. “

He frowned. Right away she could tell he wasnt hesitant, he just couldnt do it. It made her wonder if different vampires had different powers.

That man that had attacked them, the one named Dosei, he was able to control Tim. 

But the others seemed like what she assumed were regular vampires. Slightly stronger and faster but nothing special. She wondered if only some of the ex-humans had powers and if all half or purse had powers. 

“You didnt need xenothium when you teleported right,” she asked him. 

“No,” he replied. “I just sort of gained the ability when I was turned.”

She nodded.

She wondered what other gifts the vampires around them had. Nothing good she guessed.

“Lets get going.”

......

Once in the bar the two just mingled. 

There were humans , some famous one's too. There were also a lot of vampires, some famous one's again. 

It felt a but suffocating to her but she pushed it aside. It had been twenty minutes and she had yet to be able to eavesdrop on anyone. Most of the vampires were just here for a good time, trying to seduce rich heiresses or heirs and talking business with other richer humans. 

It wasnt what she had been expecting. It was underwhelming and a waste of money. 

“I’m gonna get another drink,” she told Jason. “Maybe I can get something out of the bartender.

Jason nodded and she headed on her way towards the bar.

...

Jason felt a bit anxious. There were so many other vampires in this place and all of them were above him. Raven had been right about a heirarchy. He could feel it as the gaze of various vampire fell upon him. They seemed both confused and annoyed by his presence, the way they looked at him made him feel inferior . 

“Sir,” a voice from behind him called. 

He turned to see a middle aged hotel staff, a bouncer really, standing behind him. He was a vampire too, but not like he was. He was above him.

“Come with me sir.”

As much as he wanted to say no. No one could boss him around again, he had enough of that with the League of Assassins, his body compelled him to follow the man.

........

Raven took a sip of the drink and automatically tasted the off flavor , she also felt a shift in Jason.

“Thank you,” she said to the bartender and turned only to find Jason was missing. 

Jason was missing and the bartender was trying to roofie her. 

She wasnt sure if she should play along and finish the drink. She wasnt going to be affected, her demonic metabolism wouldnt let her be but she suspected that they were on to her. This could turn two ways for her. This could lead her to more information or it could get them in trouble. 

Then again, they were already in trouble. 

She mentally groaned and took a few more sips. She waited a few minutes before she headed back to the bar.

“Everything alright, Miss?” The bartender, a vampire, had asked. 

“No,” she replied innocently. “I cannot find my friend and I’m feeling a little dizzy.”

“Here let me get someone to assist you to your room,”he said as he grabbed a phone.

In minutes a bouncer was at her side leading her towards the elevator. 

She knew at this point she probably should feign fainting.

“Where we going?” She said trying her best to slur her words. 

“Dont worry your pretty little head , girl,” the bouncer, another vampire, said. “Its all going to be okay. 

.....

Eventually the vampire brought her to a room underneath the hotel, same room they had Jason in.

She still had her eyes closed but she could sense Jasons panic.

“What did you do to her?” He all but yelled.

She could tell that Jason was extremely anxious about their possible demises and also nervous around all the vampires. This was trouble if she ever knew trouble. 

And she did.

“Quiet filth,” an unknown voice hissed. “You will not speak unless spoken to. Wake the girl up.”

She felt the sting of a needle in her neck and new it was time to stop faking her unconsciousness.

“What?” She said, acting confused. “Where am I?”

She glanced around the room. 

It was a fairly large basement adjourned with sofas and other places she assumed the vampires used to feed off of and have sex with their unsuspecting victims. 

She cursed in her head. They’re were quickly getting into deeper shit by the minute.

“Tell me how a ex-human like ye has managed to keep a human alive,” the voice, an average sized , older but handsome red haired man hissed. “You aren’t claimed, that much I can tell, so ye really shouldn’t be able to be near any humans without wanting to maul them, let alone drag one to our territory. How did ye find out about this place , boy?”

The way the man talked was gruff and different. He sounded Irish or Scottish but she couldnt quite place his exact accent. It was different from modern day and it showed her that this man was a lot older than he looked. And something told her the older the wiser, the more dangerous. 

“I....”

“Jason,” she said , interrupting. “Don’t say anything.”

Jason looked towards her with a mix of fear and annoyance. The red-haired turned towards her, a scowl on his face. 

“So the human chit speaks,” he hissed again. “What gives ye the idea that ye can speak to any of us?”

She sat up and gave the man her fiercest of looks.

“I was the one who brought him here,” she declared. “He’s my friend and he was turned into ...whatever he is. An ex-human vampire or what not. I have my resources and was able to find this place. All we want is information on what happened to him. We don’t mean any trouble.”

She hoped he would buy that or atleast take pity on them but the look on his face said otherwise.

He turned away from Jason, a scowl still on his face.

“We dont accept human interference in any vampire affairs,” he told her. “Not even in lowly ex-human affairs. Jacobs!”

The vampire that brought her in walked up.

“Take the ex-human to the dungeons, we’ll get to the bottom of an unclaimed progeny.”

She felt herself perk up at the unclaimed progeny thing and finally felt as if she had some sort of information. 

Unclaimed must have meant that usually these ‘progeny’ were claimed. Just as she had read before, the creation of what she guessed where the ex-humans was an intimate thing. Leaving them alone to wreak havoc wasn't the norm. Something bigger was going on in Gotham and these other vampires didnt have any idea about it.

“I’m going to take care of the girl.”

Shoot. Raven knew that that was not a good thing. She didnt think she’d be leaving with a memory wipe from the look the vampire was giving her now . 

“Like hell,” she heard Jason yell as he suddenly was able to move. 

He leapt in front of the red-head and she felt as if all chaos was about to break out. 

The red-head was about to say something, Jacobs was leaping towards Jason and someone had just walked in.

Someone different.

“Stop,” a smooth, silky and deep voice commanded.

The addition of this man was different. Even she could feel it.

All the vampires stopped dead in their tracts. She could feel Jasons heart beat nervously , she also watched as the two others dropped to their knees.

“My lord,” the red-head said with a submissive tone. “I apologize for the noise. I was just about to dispose of a human who knows too much.”

She looked at the man. 

He was tall, very tall, and he had long silvery blonde hair. He looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties and wore a suit that looked straight out of the 1800s. 

He was perhaps the most beautiful person she had ever laid her eyes on. Everything about him was almost ethereal , magical, powerful. 

He was a pure blood.

And he was looking at her. 

“She isn’t a human,” he announced. 

She felt her eyes widen with shock. He could see beyond her spell. He was leagues more powerful than any of the other vampires she had faced . 

“My lord,” the red-haired one gulped. “What would you like me to do?”

“Take the ex-human back to his room,” he said still looking at her. 

It was then that she realized he was trying take control of her. She felt his own magic trying to nudge at her minds inner defenses. 

It wasnt working. 

Raven also noticed that there was another woman, a vampire too, next to him. She was nothing out of the ordinary, she looked like an assistant of sorts and she whispered something to the pure-blood. 

“I would like to speak to the woman,” he continued. “It seems we have an issue going on. She travelled all the way here from Gotham. Whatever she was looking to find here must be quite important. I think a private audience with me may help.”

“Yes my lord,” the red-head replied. “Lets go, ex-human.”

She could tell Jason wanted to fight. He was trying to fight against the magic holding him back but he couldnt. If she was being honest, she was being overwhelmed too. 

Soon Jason couldnt fight it and followed the men and the woman out. That left her alone with the pure-blood who then reached out his hand.

It was seemingly a gentlemanly gesture but there was danger laced in that hand.

“Please,” he said, his smooth voice both calming and terrifying. “Follow me.”

She had her free will but she knew that for the safety of her friend, she had to follow this man.

So she grabbed his hand and suddenly she was pulled away and the feeling of teleportation rushed her senses.

......

"You aren't to leave this room," the creepy ginger commanded. "Lord Antonin has proclaimed that you are to go to your room. Until he gives further orders you are mine to command."

Jason bared his fangs and tried to move forward but couldn't. 

"You're strong for an unclaimed ex-human," the ginger said with revulsion. "But I am a high ranking member of the Sange family and this is my hotel. You will stay put and wait till the lord finishes with that little plaything of yours. "

With that the man pushed him in , turned on his heals and locked the door.

"Fuck," Jason cursed.

Hd turned and punched a wall, his whole fist creating a crater in the wall. 

This wasn't good. Not at all. The last thing he wanted was for Raven to fall into the clutches of any other vampires. 

He had succeeded in keeping her away from that other vampire days ago and he would have succeeded in getting them both out of here until that man showed up.

He was different than any other vampire he had encounter today. 

He was at the top of the pyramid. Raven had mentioned something about purebloods. They were the ones who were able to turn humans but he hadn't expected them to basically be able to stop him dead in his tracks. 

He literally felt like he had to obey the man. The man, this Lord Antonio, was powerful and he could sense as he tried to take control of Raven and he wasn't able to tell if he had been successful or not. 

They were in deep shit now and he felt almost helpless to it all. 

He was used to being able to do whatever he wanted. He hated being under someone's control and never had it been this bad.  
He looked out his window in exasperation. He really needed Raven to find a way out of this. 

Because he was now helpless.

.....

Raven found herself in a large penthouse suite. 

"Would you like a drink?" The pureblooded vampire asked. 

She looked around at the suite. It was more of a personal room and she figured it was his room. 

He was at the bar preparing a drink that he tossed a few tablets into. 

"What did you put in the drink?" She asked suspiciously. 

"This one is for me," he replied. "It is a blood substitute. Don't worry I won't put any in yours . "

A blood substitute. She could probably use those for Jason. 

"I'm good," she continued. "I don't need a drink. "

He smirked and let out an almost inaudible snort as if he knew what she was going to say that. 

"No I suppose you didn't come here for drinks," he said walking over. "The famous young heroine came for information regarding the young ex human she's caring for. "

She was taken a bit back. 

"How?"

"I may not be able to penetrate your mental defense but the ex-humans mind sang like a bird, a Robin to be exact."

Shd found herself becoming anxious. This was not part of the plan and now she was treading on thin ice. 

"I did come for information," she admitted. "But if I can't get it here I think I'll be on my way."

She was about to teleport away but he was already in front of her. 

He wasn't as fast as any of the flashes but still, his own speed was impressive. 

"I didn't say I wasn't going to not share information," he said as he grabbed her hand and led her to a chair. "I'd like to speak first if that is okay with you."

She sat and nodded. 

"I suggest you leave the ex-human in our care and cease meddling in any affairs of vampires."

She felt her eyes widen in annoyance. 

"That seems more like a command and nowhere near the information I was seeking."

The stoic vampire just took a sip of his drink. 

"I'm not leaving him."

He took another sip and then looked at her. His gaze causing her to shiver slightly. 

"Your ex-human is unstable," he began. "Something within him makes his body and mind incompatible with vampirism . Unlike anything I've seen before. Your blood may be keeping him calm and his sheer will is impressive but it won't hold him forever."

Raven squeezed her palm , feeling as if she gone everywhere and nowhere in her mission. 

Unstable? 

"I can and will take care of him," she replied. "And I didn't meddle in your affairs. The handful of vampires popping up and going on killing sprees in Gotham is what got me involved. So if you don't have any information for me, I'll take my leave. "

He stood up before she could. He looked calm and collected but there was danger behind his now blood red eyes. 

"Perhaps I can discuss some things with you," he began. "But I want two things from you."

She clenched her fists. 

The way he looked at her terrified her. It had butterflies fluttering in her stomach and her palms sweaty 

But that part of her, the demonic part, was excited. 

She half wanted to run and half wanted to play whatever game he was playing. And she needed more information. 

"What do you want?" She asked. 

He took a step forward and she held herself still. 

"Second," he said, slightly confusing her. "I'll let you take your ex human. I'll even give you some books and blood tablets. A free extra. In return you don't involve yourself with these other vampires."

Seeing as she was already banned from that by batman , she nodded. He didn't need to know about batman. 

"Whats the second thing you want?" She questioned. 

Again, he moved with incredible speed and pushed her back against the wall. He was only inches away. His intense gaze was causing those butterflies to frenzy in the pit if her stomach. 

He touched her neck. His own neck craning down to look at her.

He let his blood red eyes look up and down her and she swore that there was a flash of desire that emitted from him. 

"I want taste of you in exchange for any questions you have now," he replied. 

She felt her entire being flush. Warmth spreading from her belly to everywhere. 

There was that word again. Taste.

"I don't have any questions," she said putting her hands on his chest to push him away. 

He grabbed both in one hand and then used the other to grab her waist and raised her up to eye level. 

She couldn't stop the gasp that spilled from her lips. 

"I don't believe that," he said leaving into the crook of her neck. 

She shivered at the surprisingly warm breath that hit her neck. Her head automatically tilting back and against the wall. 

She took a breath and let it out slowly. 

He was right. She did have questions. Not many but she doubted his so called informational books would answer. 

"Fine," she half whispered. "Fine. Questions first, blood second."

"No," he replied. "This is my domain. You follow my rules."

He didn't give her time to reply before he sunk his teeth into her neck. 

"Ah," she gasped. 

She felt like she was on fire. Inside of her everything was raging. Lust, fear, excitement. All where a swirling cloud waiting to explode. She hadn't realized her hands had been freed and was grasping his shoulder. The hand he used to hold her wrist was in her hair, gently pulling so he had the perfect angle to access her neck. 

He continued to drink for what felt like an eternity. And soon she felt her body begin to weaken. As he retracted his fangs from her neck, he used his index finger to raise her chin. 

"You may ask your questions," he said as he dragged his index finger across her pale cheek. Blood dripping from the side of his lips. 

She felt her lips move but no words came out. The world had also begun to spin and before she knew it, the world went black. 

.....

End chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

> I have four chapters already written for this but motivation is key. Please review and comment, it helps keep me wanting to post and add to this. The stories all get finished in my mind but my fat little typing fingers need to read comments!  
> But seriously, I hope y’all like this fic.


End file.
